


Killer Finds a Cat

by Neronian_Neko



Category: Undertale
Genre: bro why are you even reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neronian_Neko/pseuds/Neronian_Neko
Summary: Killer finds a cat.
Relationships: Killer and this weird stray cat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Killer Finds a Cat

Killer found a cat.

It was a nice cat.

It was kind of small, but had sleek black fur with small patches of white that made an interesting spotty pattern on its hind legs.

Killer wanted this cat.

Killer tried to approach the cat.

The cat said no and ran off.

...

Killer was going to get this cat.


	2. Field Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer continues his quest to get this cat

The same cat was chilling in an open field. Just enjoying the summer breeze you know? One that just happened to be in the middle of nowhere. Killer was stalking this cat from one of the bushes. He wouldn’t sneak attack, no. He didn’t want to crush this cat. He just wanted this cat. Because it was a nice cat!  
Killer had seen Ccino do it so many times. How did those things come so easy to him? Maybe it was the scent of coffee? Maybe it was that childishly innocent smile? Maybe it was the multiple bags of catnip Ccino seemed to have on his person at all times? Killer would find out soon.

Killer had recently traded in one of his bro tokens to Ink in return for a light neon green stem with a bit of fluff at the end of it, the kind that you’d see somebody using to play with their cat on one of those online videos. Friendship always seemed like capitalism when it came to Ink. But what exactly did he need the tokens for anyway? Killer shook the thoughts of the narrator off. They weren’t important, The cat was important.

Killer had recently learned of a technique to attract cats to his location. He loudly pspspsps-ed at the cat, who instead of walking over to him, simply stared at the bush he was hiding behind and sat its butt on the soft grass. Killer was annoyed at this reaction. The internet lied to him! No matter. Killer would just convince this cat to play with him with his cat toy!

Killer took the toy out from behind the bushes. The cat did its natural thing and laid flat on its belly, waiting, observing, learning, blepping a little bit. The cat didn’t seem to be going anywhere, and this caused Killer to jump up in frustration and scream to the sky.  
The cat, startled, ran away into the forest.  
Goddammit.

Killer would get this cat next time. For sure. He had enough determination in that god-forbidden target shaped soul of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I tried to draw one of my friend's characters blepping and he said it looked like the character was trying to lick his pin :(


	3. Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer talks to Color for a bit

“Color I saw a cat.”

“Cool.”

“It keeps running away.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe you can look for another cat?”

“But it’s a nice cat.”

“How do you know it’s a nice cat if it keeps running away?”

“...”  
“Color I’m breaking up with you.”

“:(“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a tragedy


	4. Some Stuff Happens in the Bedroom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *proceeds to spam the lenny face emoticon*

“You’re really obsessed over this cat huh.” Nightmare stood by the window of Killer’s room in the castle, the brightness of the red sunset shimmering brilliantly over his slimy exterior.   
“So much that you’d sacrifice your own relationships in pursuit of it.”

Killer was sat on the edge of his bed, his rough jacket thrown sloppily onto the pillow. He silently stared at the stone floors, thinking about that nice cat.

“You know,” Nightmare grinned deviously “I could always retrieve this cat you speak of. It would be nice to have you stop raving on about it at dinner every night...”

“Nightmare if you ever come within a 10 kilometer range of that cat I will personally go to Error and convince him to take me to every single AU that he can find and let me murder the shit out of every one of those negativity producing specimens that you call food.”

Nightmare turned around to take a good look at this offer defying twat and plan his punishment, however he was met with a skeleton right behind him, with dangerous amounts of determination spilling from his eyesockets and an extremely jagged rotating target for a soul.  
It was kinda hot.

“Fine. Have it your way.” Nightmare shrugged nonchalantly before walking to the weak wooden plank that served as Killer’s bedroom door. “I’ll let you find that cat on your own.”  
Nightmare turned around with a malicious grin before stepping out into the hallway. Greeting his vision in this hallway was Dust.  
“Please tell me Horror didn’t send you here to ask if we mentioned food and when the food was gonna be here.”

“He got in trouble last time.” Dust shrugged.

Nightmare squeezes his phalanges onto his nose bridge.  
“Well maybe he wouldn’t get in trouble if he didn’t interrupt my conversations with Killer every goddamn time one of us mentioned food like a fucking cartoon character!”

Dust just stared blankly.

Nightmare sighed.   
“Well, No matter. Come with me and we can have a chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh stinky
> 
> i might have to start adding warnings to this oh gosh oh jeez


	5. oh noooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u_u

Killer couldn’t find the cat today.  
He was sad.  
He was mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nootmare wot u do


	6. Color Finds A Cat!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color finds a nice looking cat

Color was taking a stroll through a field before a cat started to walk up to him.  
“Hm?”

“Meow.” meowed the cat.

“You’re a pretty nice cat, maybe Killer would like to see you instead of going after that other one.”

“Hiss.” hissed the cat.

“What? You don’t like the mention of my buddy.”

The cat looks at Color with scorn.

“He can be pretty rough around the edges, but he’s a good guy. I’m sure of it.”

“Purr.” purrs the cat as it rubs itself against Colors sock.

“I guess I’m yours now, huh?” Color chuckled.

“Purr purr meow.” said the cat.

“C’mon, I’ll take you home with me. Hope you like the void.”

“Meeooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer you can stop your hunt now
> 
> ...
> 
> Killer?
> 
> KILLER!!!!


	7. bro tokens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error pays Ink a visit

Ink was in the middle of counting the bro tokens he collected from Killer for that cat toy he stole from Ccino. Wait a minute, there was a miscalculation here. Killer must have gone slightly above the price of the cat toy in his rush to get it. Now Ink can start splurging.

But on what exactly? Bro tokens weren’t an actual currency, at least, not according to any of the financial systems this side of the multiverse. Perhaps he could feign them as tokens and go to a barely functional arcade in a dystopian universe. Usually those ones had the most interesting premises for games, even if the screens were glitchier than two errors surprise hugging each other.

“Oi. Squidshit. What do you think you’re doing?”

Well speak of the devil. Ink turned around to find an ever persistent rip of emptiness a few feet above him within the smog of this post-surface Fellswap AU, crafted due almost six months of neglect in the factories regulating air purification within the Underground. It was an interesting location for Ink to visit in anticipation of the oncoming explosion of the reactors within the core getting set off by the smog becoming too heavy and volatile causing a near volcanic explosion within this Mount. Ebott, and an even more interesting location for Error to stick his silly little head into for whatever reason.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Little Miss Kidnapper!” Ink turned his head away from the void Error’s portal showed off, rocking back and forth on his gravel coated feet.

“I told you a million times already, that manipulator deserved it! Besides, he got out!” Error rebutted, glitching a bit more quickly.

“Sure he did…” Ink sneered, thinking back to Core’s happy rambles about one of the latest additions to the staff in the Omega Timeline.

“That’s beside the point! Where do you get off encouraging that weird behavior in that discount Target employee? It’s annoying and hinders my work!”

“The work that nobody hired you for-” Ink mutters.

“Well somebody has to do the dirty work around here and God knows you’re not doing it!” Error chuckles, a bit smugly.

“Anyways-” Ink turns around to Error with orange and dull cyan blue eyelights “I still don’t know what you mean by ‘encouraging behavior’. The latest interaction I had with Nightmare’s top lackey was that time when… when….”  
Ink quickly unfolded one of the edges of his scarf to skim the recent notes he had made there.  
“Something about Ccino and a cat toy?” The note he made wasn’t exactly helpful.

“Well whatever it was about, anytime something weird happens, you’re usually the one at fault! So take some of that responsibility you hold as a lousy ‘Guardian of the AUs’ and put that into fixing this mess!”

“What are you on about? Whatever happens in that gang of yours is usually liable by the leader?” Ink snarked “Of course, I might be willing to offer some assistance… for a price!”

Error sighs and tosses down three bro tokens onto Ink. Where did he get them? Even he didn’t know.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than three bro tokens to sway me, you know!” Ink picked one of the tokens from his head and put it into a small pouch before holding up a V sign to Error’s portal.  
“Two weeks!” he shouted with triumph, “Two weeks without you destroying another AU!”

“Two hours!” Error shouted back.

“Two days!”

“Fine!”

“A deal’s a deal then!” Ink tossed one of the coins back into Error’s portal.  
“Go ahead and keep that as a reminder, sweetheart!” Ink winked before turning into a blob of black paints and melted into the floor, thus making his suave exit.

“I’M NOT YOUR SWEETHEART!!” Error screamed at the now empty floor.

Error closed the portal and huffed to himself as he picked up the bro token Ink tossed up. He took a string from an eyesocket and tied it to the token, attaching it to the web of strings and a plethora of red and white sous, as well as self constructed dolls, some of them leaking the dust of Error’s victims that most of the dolls were styled after.

The token would be placed right in front of that familiar blue bean bag with a couple holes and stitches in it. It would only be two days.

48 hours.

2,880 minutes.

172,800 seconds.

Error was making himself anxious, continuing to find out the exact time in the smallest units of the measurements of time using the plastic calculator he stole from one of the Omega Timeline inhabitants. It hasn't even been a full minute yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm banter
> 
> anyways i was having a hard time figuring out what to do since i am just kinda pulling all this out of my ass as i go so i figured i'd establish some more character relationships here >wo
> 
> thank you for your patience

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something simple because I literally can't get anything out but I really want to write so just take this.


End file.
